To determine the effects of different kinds of dietary fats with and without cholesterol on the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis using miniature swine as an animal model for human disease. Experimental atherosclerosis in miniature swine provides a model system for studying the interrelationships of dietary and biochemical factors germaine to the basic causes and mechanism of atherosclerosis.